Crush
by Kikboxxer
Summary: Summary inside. C.2 up w AMERICAN NAMES. Be happy. :)
1. Slow Motion

**Characters** Krys (Makoto) Kino, Amy (Ami) Mizuno, Raye/Nyck (Rei) Hino, Minako Aino, Heth (Haruka) Tenoh, Michelle (Michiru) Kaioh, Kuma (Hotaru) Tomoe, Christy (Chibi-Usa) Tsukino.

**Plot** I don't think I have one right now. You guys can help me with it, but I doubt that I'm gonna have one anytime soon. 'Cause, like, I got bored one day and just started writing it. Heh.

**Summary** Not sure just yet...

**About Names and Then Some** I didn't feel like looking up their American names... But, some of their names stay the same, 'cause of some strange reason. Anyway, if you tell me the American names for them... I'll change it. But, I doubt I will. Heh.

I know I forgot some characters, but you have to help me with this story. Heh, 'cause, like, I don't know what to do w/ the rest of the characters... Sorry!!

(-_Makoto/Krys's P.O.V._-)

_Oh, I like it that. She workin' that back. I don't know how to act. Slow motion fo' me. Slow motion fo' me, move it slow motion fo' me._

"Amy..." I groan. She's not listening. Or, she can't hear me. '_Fuckin' loud music_.' "AMMMMYYYYY..." I say in her ear. I see her shiver and turn around fast.

_Oh, I like it that. She workin' that back. I don't know how to act. Slow motion fo' me. Slow motion fo' me, move it slow motion fo' me._

"What's up?" She says.

"Can we please," I exaggerate the '_please_.' "Take a break?"

"Why?" She has this pout on her face. I look at her kinda sadly while the music is pumping hard and breathing in the sexual tensioned air.

"I'm tired. We've been dancing for almost 2 hours straight!" I shout over the music.

She sighs, "Okay. I understand." She grabs my wrist and pulls me over to the bar.

Once we get there, we take the two empty stools and order a Vodka and Tonic. And for Minako a Strawberry Daiquiri. I down my drink and ask for a Miller Light. I turn around with my beer in my hand, and see a girl coming straight my way. She has this seductive smile on her face. I turn my head to the left and look at Maeg. I see her downing a shot.

"You alright, girl?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Krys." She gestures her hand for me to calm down and all.

"Alright. Just making sure, Amy." I turn my head back forward and see the girl right in front of me.

"Hello." She says.

"_Konnichiwa_." I nod.

"Uhmm... I was wondering if you... Uhh... Would like to.. Ehh... _mumble mum meh_." She mumbles.

"_Nani ka_?" I squint.

"Would you like to dance with me?" She gestures behind her to the dance floor.

"Uhhm... Hold on a sec?" I ask.

"Sure." She smiles.

"Hey, Amy?" I nudge her with my elbow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(-_Ami/Amy's P.O.V._-)

"Hey, Amy?" Krys nudges me with her elbow. I groan.

"_Nani ka_?!" I raise my voice.

"Whoa, calm down, Amy." She gets in this kind of defensive position.

"I **am** calm, Krys... What do you want?" I ask with my slurred-up language.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I went dancing for a bit?"

"I don't care. Go ahead. Have fun."

"Arigato." She grins slightly and heads to the dance floor with some girl.

'_What the hell? I thought she was going by herself. Oh, well_' I shrug.

I put my head down and then here someone talking to me. '_What the fuck is that?_' I lift my head back up and look around.

"Over here, girly." Someone says in front of me.

"Huh?" I look forward and see this girl. She has this smirk on her face.

"You alright there, girly?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop... Calling me that, man." I say with the slurred tongue.

"What?" She looks confused.

"I said, don't call me that, alright?!" I raise my voice... A-lot.

"Whoa, whoa! Chill. I get the point, gir—Uhh... What's your name?"

"Uhh..." I think for a second, "Amy. Name's Amy. Ehh... You?"

"Hino. Raye Hino. But, for some strange unknown reason, everyone calls me Nyck. Like the name 'Nick,' but with a 'y' instead of a 'i'."

"Cool. Like Krys's name." I throw my hand behind me, but put it back. '_Fuckin' dark in here..._'

"That girl? Oh, she's fine." Nyck raises an eyebrow and bites her bottom lip.

"Yeah, she's one of my best-buds ever, ya' know?"

"Yeah, I have a good friend like that. She's from Japan. Her name's Minako."

"Same with Krys. But, her real name is Makoto."

"Yeah, me too. My real name is Rei. Heh, as you know."

"Mine's Ami, same thing, eh? Heh, heh, heh."

"Yeah, that's cool." She smiles. I smile... Then, all of a sudden a wave of dizziness and grogginess hits me like I got sucker-punched from Oscar De La Hoya.

'_Whoa..._' The whole room starts to spin. Everything is slowing down...

"Hey... You... Okay...?" I hear Nyck say but it's slowing down.

Before I know it, I'm falling down into a black abyss. Before I pass out, a pair of arms wrap around my waste and never let go.

"_Don't let go..._" I whisper before I pass out.


	2. True

**Characters** Lita (Makoto) Kino, Amy (Ami) Mizuno, Raye/Nyck (Rei) Hino, Mina (Minako) Aino, Amara/Heth (Haruka) Tenoh, Michelle (Michiru) Kaioh, Kuma (Hotaru) Tomoe, Rini (Chibi-Usa) Tsukino.

I know I forgot some characters, but you have to help me with this story. Heh, 'cause, like, I don't know what to do w/ the rest of the characters... Sorry!!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Input of** _Slow Motion_

Before I know it, I'm falling down into a black abyss. Before I pass out, a pair of arms wrap around my waste and never let go.

"_Don't let go..._" I whisper before I pass out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(-_Makoto/Krys/Lita P.O.V_-)

"_Don't let go..._" Amy says.

"I never will. I promise." I whisper in her ear while I carry her out of the club.

Once we get to the McLaren, my car, I strap her in and get in. I start the car up and get out of there and start off for my house.

"'Koto-chan... 'Koto..." I look over at Amy.

'_She's dreaming... Of me? And, she called me my real name... Wow..._' I sigh, but smile, and continue driving on. '_I knew I should've told her she had enough to drink. But, no, I was distracted by a girl._'

I pull in the garage and take Amy out of the car. I close the garage door and open the door to enter the homey-looking-household. Once I unlock the confounded piece of shit, I head on in, making sure I don't hit Amy's head on the door or anything. I kick the door close, head upstairs and set her down on my bed.

'_Should I change her?_ _No, that would be wrong. But, she'll be itchy in the morning, 'cause she has tight-ass clothes. It's settled. I'll put her in sweatpants and a tee._' I walk over to my drawers and get out a pair of black and blue sweatpants and a plain white tee.

'_Please, for Kami's sake, let her not be wearing a black bra... Please?_' I sit Amy up and start unbuttoning her tight blouse. '_She has a nice figure... Perfect curves... Nice chest... Oh, Kami! Shut up, Kino! This is your best friend. God..._' Once her shirt is off, I find myself staring. I tell myself to tear my eyes away, but... It's so... Hard to do so. '_A black-lacy bra. You have deceived me, Kami!_'

After 5 minutes, even though it felt like hours, of staring at Amy's well-rounded chest, I start taking her jeans off. She starts to giggle and squirm. '_Oh, please don't wake up. Please!_' I yell at her, mentally. She stops after a second. '_Whew... That was a close one_' I wipe my damp forehead with the back of my cold hand.

"Just... Take her... Pant's off, Lita" I whisper. Amy shivers. '_Oh, shit. Too close to her neck. Shouldn't have talked. Or breathed_.' I pull a shirt on her then the sweatpants.

'_Whew... That... Was difficult!_' I toss Amy's cloths into the hamper and get dressed into something more comfortable.

"Night pants and a tank will work." I change right there, glancing over to Amy, making sure she doesn't wake up.

Once I'm all dressed, I head downstairs and turn the coffee pot to Auto and turn the lights off. I grab my headphones, turn it on to track 3 and listen to it while I go downstairs to put the washed clothes into the dryer and the dried clothes into the hamper.

_-I won't talk, I won't breathe. I won't move 'til you finally see that you belong with me. You might think I don't look. But, deep inside of the corner of my mind; I'm attached to you_. _I'm weak, it's true. 'Cause, I'm afraid to know the answer. Do you want me, too? 'Cause my heart keeps falling faster.-_

And, for some strange-unknown-odd reason, I start to sing _True_ while I'm folding clothes.

-_I've waited all my life to cross this line, to the only things that's true. So, I will not hide, it's time to try. Anything to be with you. All my life I've waited. This is true_.-

I take the iron and press the collar down and iron away. _Ssss..._ It makes this hissing noise. Press... Press... Press... Hang, next!  
  
-_You don't know what you do every time you walk into the room. I'm afraid to move. I'm weak, it's true. I'm just scared to know the ending. Do you see me, too? Do you even know you met me?_-

You know, this is... This song, seems so true at the moment. I sigh. I continue folding. 2 more to press then I'm done with that. Then, just 10 t-shirts to fold. Oh, joy.

-_I've waited all my life to cross this line, to the only things that's true. So, I will not hide, it's time to try. Anything to be with you. All my life I've waited. This is true_.-

2 pressed. Ten shirts to fold. I hate doing the laundry. It's so... Annoying. And, well, this is why I need a maid or something. But, nooo. 'Cause, then all my friends will be like: _Oh, you're so lazy. You don't do scrap around the house. You lazy bug-o_.' I sigh. Fucking laundry...

-_I know when I go, I'll be on my way to you. The way that's true. I've waited all my life to cross this line, to the only things that's true. So, I will not hide, it's time to try. Anything to be with you. All my life I've waited. This is true_.-

1 more shirt... YEAH! I'm done! Finally. I put them in the basket and head upstairs to my room and set it down beside my dresser. I look at Amy.

"You look so angelic... Peaceful... When you're sleeping, Ames." I sigh, yet again. '_I need to stop sighing..._' I turn the lights off and crawl in bed.

Making sure, at the same time, there is a fine distance between us. Or, I will be... In trouble. '_I hope that I won't have a wet dream. I shouldn't of thought of that... Shit... Now I definitely will have one. And, I already now who's it about_.' I look over at Amy's beautiful face.

My eyes start to get heavy and I fall into a dreaming sensation, I know I will never forget.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(-_Ami/Amy's P.O.V_-)

I notice that I'm in someone else's room and in different clothes. I sit up and realize something.

"_I'm at Krys's house! I really need to start calling her, her girl name. I'm at Lita's house... In her bedroom! IN HER CLOTHES!_" I whisper. Then, I gasp. "She saw me naked!!! Oh... My... God..." I look inside of the shirt. "Well, most of me..." I blush. Oh, god. '_I bet she had a hard time... Hehehehehe. I better fall asleep before Lita comes back upstairs._'

12:47 P.M.

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Konnichiwa minna! Thanks for reading. I'll try to keep writing the rest of my stories. But, I wanted to write this, 'cause... I don't know actually, why. But, oh well. Thanks for reading. R&R!

Oh, happy I used the American names? Lol. Bye! remember to Review.

-K.B.013


	3. Inside Out

**Input**: C.2- _True_

(-_Ami/Amy's P.O.V_-)

I notice that I'm in someone else's room and in different clothes. I sit up and realize something.

"_I'm at Krys's house! In her bedroom! IN HER CLOTHES!_" I whisper. Then, I gasp. "She saw me naked!!! Oh… My… God…" I look inside of the shirt. "Well, most of me…" I blush. Oh, god. '_I bet she had a hard time… Hehehehehe. I better fall asleep before Krys comes back upstairs._'

12:47 P.M.

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Makoto's P.O.V._-

I wake by an annoying ring or buzzing sound. '_What is that sound?_' I rub my eyes to get rid the last bits of sleepiness away and look around. I hit the snooze button and turn the alarm off.

8:30 A.M.

'_Whoa, I got up **too** early._' I sit up and look back down the bed. Amy has the sheets tangled around her legs. '_Oh… My… God…_' I stare at her and then.. Well, you probably guessed it already, a nosebleed. '_I thought only guys could get nose bleeds_!?'

"Oh, god!" I whisper and tilt my head up and plugging my nose with my index finger and thumb. I rush into the bathroom and go over to the sink picking up a small towel and cover my nose with it. I then let the towel fall off my face and wash my hands and face. The cold water wakes me up better and it feels really good. Like an endorphin rush.

I go back and see that Amy isn't all tangled up anymore. '_Thank the Gods._' I grin and roll my eyes. I decide to take a shower right then and go over to my closet and grab a pair of jeans, my Malibu T-shirt, and the essentials. I don't need to explain thoughs. I grab a towel and head back into the bathroom. I strip down, turn the shower on and turn on my shower bug to 107.9 in one swift, clean, smooth motion. I hop in and wash up.

After I'm done, I get out, dry off and apply on some lotion and cologne. Then, I pull on my clothes and get out of the steamy, humid bathroom and I see Ami's up. I stare at her like... '_Whoa..._'

"Mornin' Mako-chan..." she streches, revealing her naval and flat stomach... Iswallow hard, going wide-eyed. Ami sees me staring at her and that makes her giggle, I blush... Discretely.... I think.

"_Dear Gods_..." I start getting a nosebleed. "Oh, snap...!" I put my towel up to my nose and tilt my head back.

"Are you okay?" Ami places a hand on my shoulder, I stiffen up. '_I hope she doesn't notice..._' I stare at her and look at her up and down. '_Ooh.... Wow..._'  
"Hello.....? Mako-chan....?" I snap myself out my little fantasy and finally speak up after 2 minutes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm fine! Great...! Uh.... I'll go downstairs and make breakfast!" I rush out of there and head downstairs.

Once I get downstairs, I try to catch my breath. I can hear my heart beating hard and.. That's a hard beating... I sigh and start cooking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! I KNOW! GLORY! But... Please.... **PLEASE**. I beg of you, to leave me a review or two.

:) Thank you!


End file.
